Pharmaceutical solid preparations, for example, tablets, usually are prepared to make pharmaceutically active ingredients absorb in a digestive organ by disintegration or dissolution through oral administration, without fast disintegration or dissolution in the oral cavity.
JP-A-6-502194 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,632) discloses a rapidly disintegrable multiparticulate tablet, the excipient mixture of which is suitable for imparting a disintegration rate such that the tablet disintegrates in the mouth in less than sixty seconds, characterized by the fact that the active substance is present in the form of coated microcrystals or coated or uncoated microgranules. However, there is no disclosure of an acid-labile physiologically active substance with a basic inorganic salt as the active substance, weight percentage of the active substance in the excipient mixture, or the size of the coated microgranule.
On the other hand, JP-A-5-92918 discloses a powder consisting of a fine-particle core coated with a water-soluble high molecular compound and at least one physiologically active substance, and having a granule size of practically up to 500 mt. However, there is no disclosure of an acid-labile physiologically active substance with a basic inorganic salt as the physiologically active substance, weight percentage of the active substance in the coated granule or the size of the coated granule.
JP-A-63-301816 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,560 disclose spherical granules having a core coated with spraying powder containing a drug and low substituted hydroxypropylcellulose. However, there is no disclosure of orally disintegrable tablet.
EP-A-0452862 discloses a spherical granule obtained by coating a pharmacologically inactive spherical seed core having at least 50 weight % microcrystalline cellulose and an average particle size of 100-1000 μm, with a powder comprising an active ingredient, by using an aqueous binding solution, and spraying an aqueous solution or suspension of a coating agent thereon. However, most of the particle sizes of thus obtained granules are 500 μm or more.
JP-A-1-268627, JP-A-1-268628 and JP-A-8-27033 disclose pharmaceutical compositions using erythritol, respectively. However, there is no disclosure of solid pharmaceutical composition characterized fast disintegration in the oral cavity.
JP-A-9-48726 discloses a buccal formulation consisting of a drug and a substance wetting in a mouldable way on humidifying, and retaining a shape after moulding and drying. As such substance, sugars, sugar alcohols and water-soluble polymers are exemplified.
JP-A-5-271054 discloses production of fast dissolving tablets comprising an active ingredient and sugars.
JP-A-9-71523 discloses a tablet with rapid disintegration in the oral cavity comprising medicine, crystalline cellulose, low-substituted hydroxypropyl cellulose and lubricant.
However, these prior art references nowhere disclose an acid-labile physiologically active substance with a basic inorganic salt as an active substance, weight percentage of the active substance in the tablet or the size of the coated fine granule.
To accompany an aging population and their changes in life environment, it is desired to develop an orally disintegrable solid preparation capable of being administered without water, retaining the convenience for use which is a characteristic of a tablet, and being administered on demand easily, anytime and anywhere, without water.
Conventional granules have large particle diameters, which results in inferior workability when dispensing, and also results in difficulties in consistently adding a regular amount of the granules when they are combined into tablets or capsules. Granules having a large particle diameter (400 μm or more of average particle diameter) also produce a feeling of roughness in the mouth. Accordingly, especially when used in an orally disintegrable tablet, the average particle diameter of the included granules must be about 400 μm or less, preferably about 350 μm.
For many reasons, such as, masking a bitter taste, or providing enteric abilities or release abilities, it is desirable to prepare the solid pharmaceutical preparations as granules (or fine granules). In particular, in case of granules or fine granules in which the active ingredient of the drug is enteric coated to impart enteric dissolution, there is a need for enteric coating to prevent dissolution by stomach acid (i.e., to make the preparation acid-resistance). It is necessary to coat the whole surface of the particle—before the enteric coating—(including a case of the crystal of physiologically active substance only, and a case of the granule produced by granulation), with the enteric coating. Namely, at least some uniform thickness (at least 20 μm or more) of the coating layer is needed. Even a portion of thin and weak coating, is undesirable because acid-resistance is lowered. Accordingly, before the enteric coating, it is necessary that the particle is as spherical with smooth surface as possible in form, as uniform as possible in size, and has less cavity.
It is very difficult to produce an enteric coated fine granule with an average particle diameter of 400 μm or less, when the coating is performed so that at least 20 μm thickness of coating layer may coat the whole particle, and the enteric coated particle contains a basic inorganic salt for stabilization of an acid-labile physiologically active substance, and where it contains binders for maintaining the strength of the particle and/or disintegrants for maintaining the disintegrability (dissolution) of the particles. Further, in the case where the content of the acid-labile physiologically active substance is increased, it is necessary to also increase the content of the excipients such as basic inorganic salt, binders and disintegrants. Furthermore, it is very difficult to produce a small enteric coated fine granule containing the physiologically active substance in high content.
Accordingly, it is desired to develop a fine granule which is coated with the enteric coating layer on the composition containing the physiologically active substance such as a physiologically active substance containing a basic inorganic salt and which has a particle diameter so that roughness or oral discomfort is not felt, to develop a fine granule containing the physiologically active substance, i.e., the active ingredients of drugs, and so forth, in high content, to develop a fine granule keeping enteric dissolution, a disintegrability and dissolution and suitable strength, and to develop an orally disintegrable preparation containing such a fine granule, being a fast disintegration type, showing superior oral disintegrability and dissolution and having suitable strength (hardness) so that it will not be damaged through production processes or handling.
In particular, there is a need to combine an acid-labile physiologically active substance, with basic inorganic salts and so forth for stability, and further to coat with coating layers such as an enteric layer. In such cases, it is an important problem to produce an small enteric coated fine granule, even though it contains the acid-labile physiologically active substance in high concentration and in high content.